


The Other Way Around

by Thehobbitlass



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehobbitlass/pseuds/Thehobbitlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ByaRen Mpreg story (formerly called "Captain Meets Lieutenant"). The secrets lovers of soul society faces the life of a parent. Could they actually make it work when one of them has the patience of a bull and other as stubborn as a mule? Along with the fact that their relationship is a secret that they have to keep. The two can only expect a roller coaster of experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Captain and The Lieutenant

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I tried re-writing the earlier chapters and it's kind of embarrassing that I am having so much trouble writing the smut part. I don't know what happened but the last 2 years of me not writing anything surely had something to do with it. Anyway, this has never been BETA-ed and I am hoping that someone would be kind enough to do it.
> 
> Warning/s: M/M, Mpreg, and angsty moments  
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS INCLUDED IN THIS STORY.

I stared closely at my reflection; checking out every single nook of my face to make sure that my mask is perfectly on place. I raised my hand to push out the single strand of hair that refuses to be clipped, secretly smiling and praising myself for a job well done.

Being the head of a well-known clan is as difficult as it sounds like. You have to be the example, the role model, you have to be the perfect and flawless leader but most of all, you have to appear as if you're superior than everybody else. Growing up in such nature is not the best environment for a child, in fact it's not a suitable environment for anyone; especially not when smiling is a sin and affections are weakness.

I don't even remember the last time I smiled in public, when I completely feel alright in my skin. Not since the day that I lost the woman who gave me a reason to smile, not when I watched her grow weaker and weaker in her deathbed everyday. Those were the moments when I felt as if life and death doesn't really differ; that sometimes being alive is not the same as living.

For years, I have actually forgotten how to smile because I never had a reason to; not for anyone, not for anything, and definitely not for myself. I lived up to my image that everyone painted; the cold, emotionless, merciless captain of 6th division, the man out of everyone's dream and nightmare. I have never actually realized how much I'm missing until the day when a flame started up... when I actually met the real him for the first time.

"Captain," My heart almost jumped out of my chest as my body visibly flinched from the unexpected noise.

I inhaled sharply before turning around and nodding my head to acknowledge the redhead's presence, "Lieutenant Abarai," I greeted.

He smiled brightly at me before slowly sliding the door close and crossing the room to hold me. He gently reached out and caress my wrist before pulling me closer into his chest. His face slightly dipped down into my hair as he breathes in and sigh heavily, he leans lower and started letting his finger crawl downwards to grab my back.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, trying to slap away the invading hands.

He chuckled loudly before tightening his hold on my backside, "I just delivered the papers."

"That doesn't explain anything, Abarai," I grumbled, "Who even allowed you to enter here?"

"Sorry," he apologized, "I just really wanted to see you. Do you want me to leave?"

I huffed, looking at door once more before pressing myself closer to him. My face flushed as I lean up to whisper into his ear, "No, you're already in here anyway."

"You know, sometimes I just can't understand how your mind works," he exclaimed as he softly press his mouth against mine.

I swallowed back a moan before softly pushing his face away from mine, "I don't recall allowing my lieutenant to talk back to me," I told him.

"Well you love it anyway," he said before pushing me up against the wooden wall and capturing my lips into the enjoyable waltz I shamefully love.

He started nibbling on my lower lip as if to urge me to start doing my part, so I started kissing him back, not fighting for control, just simply feeling the passion behind those red luscious lip, slightly tracing the curve of his lips and the touch of a gentle tongue.

His hands started doing an exploration by themselves and I cannot help but let out a weak whimper as he presses himself closer to me. I moaned a little, feeling a wave of heat flow through him, uncertain how far this would go. All the sensible thoughts about where we are or the risk of someone catching us flew right out the window and my head was filled with the raw need to feel him, to become closer, to belong to him and to know that he belongs to me.

I let out a gasp as he slightly pulls away, kind enough to allow me to breathe in. The kiss left me dizzy and intoxicated and I cannot help but sigh deeply. I rested my forehead against his shoulder as his mouth started descending downwards my neck.

He bit at the junction of my neck, before gently licking at the reddened skin as if worshipping my body and marking me for all to see. If I was ever in my right mind, I would have the courtesy of stopping him and suggesting that we go to somewhere private. However during that time, my lower parts were doing all the thinking for me... well, more of the lack of it.

"Captain, you make me so horny," he growled, his hands roaming around my chest, slightly brushing his fingers on my right nipple.

I groaned out loud by the simple contact and shamelessly arch my body closer to him. "Want me to touch you again, Captain?" he asked.

I bit my lower lips, "Do it," I panted. His hands pinched both my nipples while he continues to mark me by sucking on my collarbone. I could not help but let out a weak cry as pleasure courses through out my body.

"So sensitive," He said.

I moaned when I felt him slid his hands through my clothes, touching my half-hard length. He started pumping it slowly and I could not help but arch up into the touch- wishing for more friction.

"Hurry up!" I whined.

"Beg."

"What?" I cried when I felt him squeezed me through my pants and my thoughts evaporated into thin air. My head was filled with the need for release and I started sobbing out for more.

"Please," I begged, tears constantly streaming down my face.

I didn't know what happened next but when I came back to reality, Renji's already inside me. Thrusting deep inside, filling me with his being. I moaned endlessly from the pleasure of getting my prostate hit again and again. and soon, I release my seed up into my chest- only to be followed by Renji, who collapsed above me.

I groaned slightly before pushing him off me, "You're heavy."

He smiled at that before pulling me up and letting me rest my head over his chest as his fingers massage my scalp.

"I love you," He whispered.

I glanced at his face, only to see the truth and the undeniable affection he holds for me. I grinned at him before capturing his lips in a chase kiss. A soft and reassuring intimate gesture that both of us could not help but enjoy. It wasn't the usual passionate exchange but it was filled with the same amount of love that each of us can give.

I smiled widely at him, "I love you too, idiot."


	2. The Doctor's Appointment

"Captain?" The red-haired lieutenant called out as he takes a peak through the Japanese styled door, pouting in displeasure when he realized that he was alone in the room.

After the passionate moment that the two shared in a very much public place, Byakuya insisted on going back to his home to rest as he rants about how inconsiderate his lover is after going at it for a few more times. True, Renji was pretty adamant on going at it at such alarming rate and he does feel bad for rendering his lover the ability to walk straight afterwards. But just the thought of what happened brings a smile to his face and he can't help but sigh happily before standing up and walking around the spacious room.

He was about to call out again when he heard Byakuya's voice calling him from the bathroom; or as Renji prefers to address it as the grand bathroom that brings shame to his apartment. Just the bath itself is almost twice, or even thrice, the size of his own apartment. True, he doesn't have much but just entering the Kuchiki mansion makes him feel smaller than he already is. And by going into the grand bathroom, he feels as if he lives in a shoe box.

"Abarai!" After managing to break free from his thoughts about the fancy bathroom. Renji quickly followed his captain, kneeling beside him to hold the black hair away from the scary green slime that is making it's way out of his beautiful lover.

He scrunched his nose in disgust as the retching sound echoes through the room and back into his poor ears. His eyes started watering and he feels the bile coming up his throat, probably planning to come out just to embarrass him in front of his lover. He tried swallowing but his mouth felt too dry and the nauseating feeling is coming back with a merciless whip.

He let go of the strands of the raven hair and quickly dash for the somehow sink-looking thing beside them, also vomiting.

"Way to go Abarai, you just successfully vomited in my bucket full of soaps and hair product- and not to mention, throw up your dinner on my favourite hair towel also located in there" Byakuya sarcastically sighed, before biting his lower lip and trembling slightly.

The man looks like he wants to burst out crying and Renji started panicking. Sure, he can handle a mad Byakuya but he is certain that he cannot handle a crying one. But as soon as the wetness forms within the raven's eyes, it also disappeared. Completely overshadowed by the toothy grin the man gave him and the joy-filled giggles that slipped out of the wonderful mouth.

Renji's eyes widen at the foreign sound. No, Byakuya doesn't giggle. Byakuya doesn't talk sarcastically and look as if he's gonna cry and giggle afterwards. His jaws were about to fall down the floor when Byakuya, who seems to noticed the reason why Renji is now staring blankly into his face made a quick move by kicking Renji in the stomach playfully, accidentally slipping and grabbing Renji's broad shoulders downwards.

'Oh uh ...' Renji thought.

His heart started beating faster, his mind completely forgetting the question running around his mind because all it matters right now is that Byakuya, his captain, his love, is lying beneath him- sprawled openly, looking absolutely tempting.

He made an experimental dive, leaning into the soft lips awaiting him- 'Just wait, wait' he thought.

Byakuya then pulled the redhead closer to his body and started passionately kissing him. As soon as he's sure that this is something that the other man wants, he enthusiastically kissed him back just as fiercely, low moans escaping from their parted mouths. Just the two lover dancing the waltz of love together.

Renji ended the deep passionate kiss when he felt Byakuya's struggle for air, releasing the now-bruise lips with a string of saliva still connecting them. He smiled lovingly at the flushed raven; his slightly-parted lips red and swollen while his eyes are daze and unseeing, still high from the intimate gesture.

"Bya-" but once again, he was cut off by the retching sound. Oh. He's glad that it didn't happen while they're both busy making out.

After making sure that Byakuya is finished with his 'problem,' he carefully pulled him up, letting him go next to the fountain like sink and letting him wash away the acidic taste. Once Byakuya is ABSOLUTELY finished, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him near his chest.

"We are so gonna go the doctor now" he whispered.


	3. Keeping secrets

"Unohana-san, Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai are here to see you," Kotetsu reported, glancing down at her feet nervously as the red-haired brute stand tall beside her with the biggest frown on his face.

"Thank you, Isane. If you would just let them in and tell them to wait for me and that I'll be meeting them as soon as I finish all these papers," Unohana smiled, silently thanking the patience of the young woman as she has been at the end of Lieutenant Abarai's short temper more often than she would like and knows how annoying it is to be in her place.

Kotetsu Isane smiled brightly at her superior before bravely touching Renji's arms and leading him outside the room to wait; her soft, feminine voice strictly giving orders to the redhead can be heard through the walls.

"If you would just stop glaring at the poor girl, Abarai." Isane could not help but glance at the unusually wavering voice of the raven-haired captain, praying that somehow he would not be offended by her gesture. Byakuya noticing the tall girl's gaze, immediately tried to mask the pain openly displayed on his face as he straighten his back.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Kotetsu," Byakuya started, "You can go back to your duties now. I would watch out for him and make sure he doesn't cause any trouble."

Renji scoffed at Byakuya, "As if I'm the one causing the trouble here."

The captain simply rolled his eyes at his lieutenant before completely ignoring his presence and turning his attention at the silver-haired girl currently fidgeting in front of them, obviously uncomfortable at the display.

He smiled tightly at Isane before gesturing at the door, "Do not worry, Lieutenant. I am sure I can manage."

Isane being grateful for the dismissal of the captain, nodded slightly before bursting out the door and shutting it tightly behind her. The shuffling of her feet slowly faded and Byakuya sighed and glared at his lover before raising his hand and hitting him straight in the head.

"What do you think are you doing, Abarai?" He questioned, putting his arms in front of his chest.

"You tell me. I mean I am not the one who just suddenly left me during our previous appointment here."

"There was a sudden meeting that I needed to attend, Abarai. You cannot fully expect me to just throw away my responsibility just to spend time with you, can you?"

"I know that! But this is not about spending time with me, this is about your health! You cannot fully expect me to just let you throw away your life can you? Because it appears to me that it is what you're doing," Renji growled.

"I am not dying, Abarai."

"You fainted last month! You've been vomiting nonstop, you won't eat anything, you're always tired and you kept on snapping at me for everything I do. Hell, you even got mad at me for breathing too loud!" He exclaimed, "What I don't understand is why you refuse to see anyone about this? Not when we already agreed to do so a month ago."

"Things just got busier and harder to manage, alright? I just don't think this is as important as you're making it looks like."

Renji threw his hands up in the air, and growled impatiently before throwing himself down on one of the cushions on the floor. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me then don't."

"Stop sulking like a child whenever things don't go your way, Abarai."

"Then stop calling me Abarai and address me in the right way," he glowered.

Byakuya opened his mouth to say something when the door slid open once again and Unohana entered the room. She smiled brightly at the two, trying to look as cheerful as she can even with the dark lines forming underneath her eyes due to the lack of sleep.

"I apologize for being late, Captain Kuchiki. The attacks are becoming more frequent as of late and it's taking a toll in the entire division," she explained, gracefully sitting down next to the captain. "So is there anything I could do for you, Captain Kuchiki?"

"Yes. I've been feeling a little bit under the weather as in feeling exhausted and vomiting and my lieutenant insists that I come here to consult you about it," Byakuya said, "But to be honest, it is nothing I am particularly worried about. It's probably a mild case of food poisoning at most."

Renji seems ready to protest when Unohana lifted her right hand, "Hush, Abarai-san. It would be for the best if you wait outside during the examination. I am afraid that it will get too personal for my liking."

The redhead seems ready to protest but decided against it on the last minute before nodding at the healer and heading out the door. He gave one last glance to Byakuya before silently shutting the door behind him, disappearing completely from sight.

"I cannot believe you haven't told him yet, Byakuya," Unohana said, scowling at the man in front of him.

"I could not exactly open up the idea that there might be a child growing within me, don't you think?"

"But still, you found out a month ago after you fainted and yet you haven't even mentioned the child to him," she sighed, "This is not fair to him, Byakuya. He is genuinely worried for you."

"I know, but I am not yet ready to talk about it. If you would just tell him that I am completely fine and I will think of a way to tell him. I am asking you as a longtime co-worker, Unohana-san."

"I don't understand your reasons, Captain Kuchiki. But if you haven't told him after this week then I will," she threatens, standing up and heading towards the door to announce the lie.

Byakuya stared at her back before sighing in relief and slowly putting his hand over his stomach, his mind reeling and once again, Byakuya Kuchiki does not know what to do.

And it scares him.


	4. The Revelation

"Captain, Yoruichi-san is insisting that we let her meet you," Renji said, weariness and exhaustion obvious in his tone.

For the last two weeks, the destructive attacks of hollows are becoming more and more frequent; both in the human world and in soul society. The trouble of being on red alert with the threat of attack from the Espada keeps all shinigamis at the end of their wits. Most divisions have been too busy to rest with all the work they have to perform.

"Nothing would stop her anyway so just let her in," Byakuya murmured, eyeing Renji as the man sigh and slightly lean against the door frame, obviously tired from the previous job he had to do. "And Abarai, you should probably rest. I can handle most matters for the next few hours."

Renji smiled weakly at him before crossing the room and leaning in to capture his captain's lips. He lets out a soft moan of appreciation when the raven-haired captain didn't refuse the sudden contact. It was brief and chase like a breeze, nothing like the usual passionate kisses the two share. But yet the two of them cannot help but smile at the gentle gesture after going through weeks of not being able to share anything intimate.

"Thank you," Renji whispered as he rests his head against Byakuya's collarbone. Byakuya shifted slightly and Renji lifted his head to ask if the position is uncomfortable for his lover, "Are you okay?"

Byakuya smiled kindly at him before stroking the man's face and leaning in once again to kiss those supple lips, "I just miss kissing you."

The lieutenant seems taken back by the sudden confession, his eyes widening with curiosity and suprise before happiness glows through the orbs. "I miss doing other stuff too," he hinted, waggling his eyebrows in a very obvious manner.

Byakuya laughed at that, "Believe it or not, I do too. Hopefully all these problems will be solved in time," he said, before leaning close to Renji's ears, "I miss the feeling of being filled by you, after all," he whispered.

The lieutenant's face started heating up and he excused himself before heading towards the door, "This is not fair, Byakuya. How am I supposed to do my patrol now?" he whined.

"You started it, you brute."

The two shared one last look at each other before Renji left, leaving the door open in his wake. For a minute, Byakuya thought that he would be able to relax and do his work when a familiar booming voice called out to him.

"Heya, Little Byakuya."

Byakuya lowered his head and sighed deeply before replying to the familiar voice and asking her to enter the room. "What can I do for you, Yoruichi-san?"

"Cut the crap, Little Byakuya," she narrowed her eyes at me before setting herself down in front of the table, "Unohana-san told me about your condition."

For a moment, Byakuya thought he was drowning; his lungs were burning and it feels as if he's inhaling sand paper. His head is reeling, his face is flushing and he is left gaping at the woman in front of her. "What did she tell you?" he finally asked, gripping the edge of the cushion he's been sitting on.

"Your little escapade and the little one," she confirms, "Look, Bya. I'm just telling you that you will regret running away from this. This is a once in a lifetime chance for happiness! And, here you are planning to throw it all away!"

"No one said anything about ending the pregnancy, Yoruichi-san."

"You did. Your face, your fear, your hesitance to stand up and admit the existence of this child."

"You don't understand-" Yoruichi lifted her right hand, shutting Byakuya up.

"I do. I know the clan will have a problem with an illegitimate heir, but you can change that! Marry Renji!" she exclaimed.

Byakuya sighed before hunching his back further and staring straight into Yoruichi's eyes, "I can't marry him because I already strained my relationship with the elders by marrying Hisana and adopting Rukia."

"Well then you can just run away or something. Because I am telling you now that none of all the glory and artificial happiness will cover the empty spot in your heart due to the lost of a child; especially when you decided to end it by your means," she explained in a soft voice, almost as if she's talking to a wounded wild animal that will run away as soon as she makes the mistake of approaching it too close.

"I am not ending anything, Yoruichi-san," Byakuya said, "I am just ... contemplating about how I would break this news out for Renji."

"I'm sure he would be happy about this."

"I'm sure he will," he whispered sadly, "But he won't be if he finds out the payment for this decision."

"You will lose your position as the head of the family, won't you?" Yoruichi asked, shuffling closer to Byakuya as if to say that she is there to comfort him.

"Yes, not only that, but I would probably also lose my position as a captain," he sighed, "This will cause another scandal and this time there won't be any escape or retribution possible."

"But he's worth it, isn't he?"

"Yes," There was no hesitation in his answer, it just came out the way it is. That is when Byakuya realized that Yoruichi is right- he is willing to do anything for Renji and the child deep within him. Things will surely get rough but just imagining the feeling of holding the young one in his arm gives him a surge of positive emotions.

He knows he can do it as long as Renji is next to him. He knows he can face anything as long as he knows that his lover will be willing to fight the battle with him. With that thought in mind, Byakuya smiled for real. "They are worth it," he mumbles.

Outside the door, with the tray of beverages, Renji stands as straight as a plank. His eyes widening at the sudden revelation about his upcoming child and the thought that he might have just caused the misery of his Captain by screwing everything up and being the cause of the loss of everything Byakuya cherishes dear.


	5. To DO it

There are certain times in life when it feels as if you're drowning; when your lungs feels like it's inhaling sandpaper and slowly being set on fire. There are moments when you feel as if you're losing control of everything and you just don't have anything to hold on to... that's how Renji is feeling while listening to the conversation he deeply wish he had never heard.

"What have I done?" he thought to himself, trembling from the sudden realization that it's not only Byakuya's life he screwed up, but also the life of his unborn child. Looking back to all the years he spent hating and cursing Byakuya's existence, straight from his misplaced hatred when he snatched Rukia away, he could have never guessed that this man would throw his entire life away for him, a simple street rat with the shortest temper anyone has ever seen- and as flattering as it sounds that perhaps he contributed a little bit to that, he never really understood how much Byakuya is risking just by being by his side.

His mind was still floating in some kind of limbo when he heard Yoruichi's voice bidding goodbye and her light footsteps approaching the door. He quickly manoeuvred his body to look as if he just reached the door and was about to open it.

"Oh, Abarai-san!" Yoruichi greeted, opening the door wider to make some space for the lieutenant. "Oh men, you brought beverages? A little bit too late though, Little Byakuya is already sending me away."

His lover glowered at the woman when the nickname left her mouth, "If you would just do something worthwhile with your time, woman."

"There, there," I started, "If you two ladies would just-"

"Ladies?"

"It's an expression, Captain," I sighed, "Anyway, we all have duties to perform so even though I don't want to separate you guys right now... I have to."

Byakuya scoffed loudly earning a competitive glare from Yoruichi, "It's not as if I want to spend time with her," he hissed, turning his nose up in disgust.

"My, my now, little one. You just relax yourself," Yoruichi laughed, "Who knows what you might end up pulling by being that bitter..."

I raised my hands to stifle the giggles trying to slip through my lips as Byakuya narrows his eyes at me before grabbing a pillow and throwing it directly into my face. He glared once more before Yoruichi bursted out laughing, soon to be followed by my raven-haired lover. I had to blink thrice to get over the shock of being hit by a pillow and seeing him laugh out loud so freely.

I smiled brightly at him before picking up the pillow and setting it next to him, "I'm afraid we must return to our duties now, Yoruichi-san."

"Of course, of course. You have to do your duty, huh?" she hollered, grabbing her stomach as she collapse on the floor.

"Yes, Yoruichi-san. I have to do it," more laughter from the insane woman now rolling across the floor, "That's why I have to tell you to leave. After all, I make sure to do my duty as fine as I can."

Byakuya's face was starting to heat up from all the hints that the two lunatics are giving and he cleared his throat, "I know I acted a bit childish earlier but nothing beats you two in your game. Now, Yoruichi can surely send herself out while you, Renji, can do your duty by yourself."

Yoruichi started laughing louder, her face turning an unhealthy shade of purple as if she can't get enough air while Renji started whining out loud, "Aw! That's not fair!"

"Now go before I change my mind and make you both regret your life choices."

Yoruichi inhaled sharply before standing up and dusting off the invisible dust that might have clung to her while she's having her moment, "Fine, princess. I supposed I have to go back now anyway."

"Have fun, Yoruichi."

"You too, Byakuya. Don't forget about what I told you."

Byakuya didn't answer and started collecting the paperwork that was scattered on the floor. Renji was about to stand up when Byakuya lifted his hand and signalled him to stay, "She's been pestering me for years. She can find her way out."

The lieutenant stared at the beautiful creature in front of him before sitting down on the pillow and grabbing the said man closer to his chest. "I heard," he admitted.

Byakuya flinched noticeably and started struggling out of his hug but Renji just tightened his hold and rested his chin over Byakuya's head. "I will support whatever decision you make," he whispered, "May it be to keep him or to let him go back into the stream of souls."

The smaller man stopped struggling completely and leaned closer to the comforting arms of his lover, "I want to do this with you," he started, "I know it means that I will have to change my entire life but I want this."

"Well then, we have tons of work to do."


End file.
